


Fireworks

by whiteout



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, M/M, Midsummer, Summer Solstice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:35:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24945463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiteout/pseuds/whiteout
Summary: Set in old eastern wizarding Tokyo, they watch the summer fireworks.Harry's being sappy. Draco's secretly loving it. Features astronomical spells, yukata, and making out on futon.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	Fireworks

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Drarry Discord Server's June 2020 Drabble Challenge: Midsummer.

Flowers aflame, the fireworks exploded into spheres of green, pink, bright blue, and died with a burst akin to shooting stars. People cooed and aww’ed. Next to him, Malfoy stared into the sky, thunderstruck. Harry grinned. 

'So, there _are_ muggle inventions that shut you up?'  
'Sssht, Potter, you imbecile,' Malfoy swatted at his arm, gaze fixed on another ensemble of glittering ethereal rubies. The sea of people at the annual Tokyo river firework festival faded into the background as Harry stared at his white-blond hair curling with the unbearable humidity at the nape of his neck. The fireworks lit up his face in a rainbow of colors.

'Hey, Malfoy,' Harry said, when they were walking back to their hotel through a narrow alley way of old Eastern wizarding Tokyo lined with countless plotted plants and flowers. Malfoy, who had been deep in thought, turned. Harry incantated and a string of lights erupted from his wand. Draco stared at him, long after the silver stars of the Draco constellation had turned into an Antipodean Opaleye and faded away. 

Their futon mattresses aligned, Malfoy rolled on top of him, yukata a mess, his forearms trapping Harry’s head. 

'You’re such a sap', he drawled, voice hoarse, his breath ghosting against Harry’s lips.  
Harry slowly opened his eyes and smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first time participating in the Drabble challenge, and everyone was so lovely <3 
> 
> Having lived in Tokyo for a few years this month's theme "midsummer" made me think of the most beautiful parts of Japanese summer: fireworks.  
> Here, Harry and Draco watch the "Arakawa River Firework Festival" in old 'traditonal' Eastern Tokyo, which now is officially part of my Wizarding Tokyo headcanon. 
> 
> Thank you for commenting and come say hello on Tumblr or Drarry Discord *waves*


End file.
